Talk:Dauntless class
Speed I removed (with regards to "over fifteen light years in only five minutes; capable of traveling from the Alpha Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant in four months"): :This translates to an average cruising speed of 22 light years per hour, or 192720 times the speed of light. This translates to slightly under Warp 9.9999 on the Revised Cochrane Scale, the speed of subspace radio transmission. This could also represent a burst speed of up to 300 light years per hour. I feel this is too speculative. First of all, we don't seem to recognize any sort of "Revise Cochrane Scale" -- as that seems to have been derived from the Star Trek Encyclopedia and related sources, so therefore even if you do the math (where: 60,000ly/3mo = 27.8 ly/hr) there is no canon scale to relate it to. Additionally, there was no duration referenced with regards to the Dauntless journey of 15+ light years, other than it took Voyager 2 days at "high warp" to catch up, and nothing about "five minutes". Therefore, speculation about a "burst of speed up to 300 ly/hr" is unsupported. --Alan del Beccio 18:43, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Split The studio model section has enough info to be it's own page. - 02:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Support, also the section is relatively so large as to overshadow the "in-universe" POV of the article--Sennim 13:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Removing Federation References Proposal: Removing this from Federation Ship Classes category, and removing the "Dauntless"-class name, as this ship is not Federation in design, or construction. --Appalachia Actual (talk) 20:30, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Again, removed Federation references. --Appalachia Actual (talk) 03:23, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :Per policy, it was restored, again. - 05:01, January 14, 2017 (UTC) What part of policy did my edit break? --Appalachia Actual (talk) 20:15, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :"Tolerance in valid resources - The archivist's assessment of the trustworthiness of the character". You don't get to decide that the class name of this ship is different just because we "know" it's a lie. Without knowing the "truth", the lie is the most valid resource. Cherry picking which parts of the "lie" you want to believe isn't helping your case either. - 21:30, January 15, 2017 (UTC) I never changed the class name, just removed the superfluous episode synopsis, and removed the references to this being a Federation ship, while adding a few new lines on the technical aspects of the ship itself. --Appalachia Actual (talk) 14:51, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :: According to the appearane in , it is a Federation starship. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:02, January 16, 2017 (UTC) It was never specifically mentioned as a Federation ship. There was also a Klingon Vor'cha present at the battle - For all we know the Federation had an alliance of ships present, just like in the Dominion War. --Appalachia Actual (talk) 21:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :For all you know maybe, but the Klingons were explicitly mentioned to be a part of the Federation at that time. - 02:19, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :: I don't think that to be the case. Throughout the Dominion War, the Allied fleet was mentioned to be "Federation", but that didn't make the Klingons, or Romulans to be members of the Federation. --Appalachia Actual (talk) 12:35, January 21, 2017 (UTC)